If You Honor What You Fight For: Revised Special Edition
by Ace Venom
Summary: This is a revised version of a story I wrote years ago. Some stuff will be familiar, but there will be plenty of new material. It pleases me to be writing Dark Side Leia again after all these years.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars is the property of Lucasfilm, Ltd. All characters, locations, objects, and concepts are used without permission. No profit is being made.

 **If You Honor What They Fight For**

 **Revised Special Edition**

 _Author's Note: I actually began this story elsewhere before posting the chapters to . It's hard to believe it's been over ten years since I first conceived this story. When I go back and read it, I am satisfied with the product. But I know I could have done better. There are some scenarios I would have done differently. I know some of you will always prefer the original and may accuse me of pulling a George Lucas, but that tale is always going to be available for you to read._

 _Initially, the story won't be that much different than what was originally told. But it will diverge until converging back to something resembling the original ending. Expect some things to be different, but also expect some things to be very similar. I don't really care for the backstory that much anymore, so the second act is going to be wildly different. I hope when this is all said and done, you the reader can put both versions side by side and decide which version is superior. If I may be allowed to quote Lex Luthor:_

" _I can say without a doubt there are an infinite number of universes. Some are just like our own… but for one or two significant events, exactly the same."_

 _This story is dedicated to the memory of Carrie Fisher. She will always be a princess to us._

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

 **Act I – Seduction**

 **Chapter 1**

Luke Skywalker, hero of the Rebellion and Jedi hopeful, prepared to make one of the most difficult decisions of his life. Since Luke's first vision of Han Solo and Leia Organa suffering at the hands of evil, the dread grew stronger within him. It was almost as the future was growing closer to the present time. Luke did not wish to abandon his Jedi training, but his attachments to his friends urged him towards a different course. Luke prepared to board his X-Wing while his trusted astromech Artoo-Detoo prepared the pre-flight sequence.

"Luke!" shouted Master Yoda. The old green alien, the last living member of the Jedi Council, strode towards Luke. He relied upon his cane due to his advanced age. "You must complete the training."

"I can't keep the vision out of my head," Luke admitted before turning to face his Jedi Master. "They're my friends. I've got to help them."

"You must not go!" Yoda pleaded.

Luke was not in the mood to be told not to save his friends. He raised his voice to Yoda in kind, replying, "But Han and Leia will die if I don't!"

"You don't know that," said the voice of a dead friend. The Force ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi materialized next to Yoda. "Even Yoda cannot sense their fate."

Luke protested, "But I can help them! I feel the Force!"

"But you cannot control it," Ben told Luke. "This is a dangerous time for you, when you will be tempted by the Dark Side of the Force."

Luke remembered what Obi-Wan Kenobi told him about the dark side on Tatooine. Yoda warned him that starting down the dark path would dominate his destiny and consume him just as it did Darth Vader, the one who murdered his father.

"Yes, yes." Yoda pleaded. "To Obi-Wan you listen. The cave. Remember your failure at the cave."

"But I've learned so much since then," Luke addressed Yoda. "Master Yoda, I promise I will return and finish what I've begun. You have my word."

Yoda cast his eyes towards the ground sadly. Luke could sense his master's disappointment in him. The young Jedi hardened his resolve.

"It is you and your abilities the Emperor wants," said Obi-Wan. "That is why your friends are made to suffer."

"And that is why I have to go," Luke said to his original teacher.

Luke confidently replied, "You won't."

"Stopped they must be," Yoda said firmly to his apprentice. "On this it all depends. Only a fully trained Jedi Knight with the Force as his ally will conquer Vader and his Emperor. If you end your training now, if you choose the quick and easy path as Vader did, you will become an agent of evil."

"Patience!" was Obi-Wan's plea.

Luke lost his patience and snapped at his masters. "And sacrifice Han and Leia?"

"If you honor what they fight for, yes," Yoda replied firmly.

Luke paused at his master's words. He thought of his friends and the vision he had in the Force. If Obi-Wan was correct, their suffering was due to a trap Vader planned to set for Luke. Luke did not wish to abandon his friends, but he always trusted his old mentor. It was through Obi-Wan Luke first learned of the Force, who told Luke about his father. It was Obi-Wan who saved the lives of Luke and his friends aboard the Death Star. It was Obi-Wan's Force ghost who guided Luke through great trials, such as the battle against the Death Star and surviving his recent encounter with a wampa. It was Obi-Wan who led Luke to Dagobah. If Luke had always trusted Obi-Wan before, he did not feel the need to start distrusting him now.

"Ben," Luke said, referring to his original mentor by this old alias, "I can feel their pain. The nightmares have been getting worse every day."

"Luke, the future is clouded and not set in stone," Obi-Wan told him. "We don't receive absolute visions from the Force. The Force can only serve as your guide."

"Trust in the Force," Luke said, thinking aloud. "This is the lesson for me, isn't it?"

"To grow in the Force, trust in it a Jedi must," Yoda lectured his student. He approached Luke slowly. "Think I expected to live here, did you?" When Luke shook his head, Yoda ceased his stride and stood in front of Luke. "A Jedi cannot see what he does not understand. Clear your mind, Luke. It is your vision you must see. On the pain, focus not."

Luke closed his eyes slowly and stretched with his senses, probing with the Force. He exhaled slowly, gaining a picture in his head of Leia clutching Chewbacca as they looked on in Han's direction. Luke quickly opened his eyes, shocked back to the world around him.

"I see suffering," Luke said. "I see sadness and fear, but no death."

"Hard to see, the dark side is," Yoda admitted.

"Trust the Force, Luke," Obi-Wan pleaded.

Luke feared for his friends, but he also knew it was necessary to complete his Jedi training. "Artoo," he said to his droid, looking to the X-Wing. "Cancel the launch. We're staying here." Luke hoped he was not making the wrong decision to leave his friends with Darth Vader. Still, the Force did not indicate immediate danger for his friends.

"The right decision, you have made," Yoda told his student.

"I hope you're right, Master Yoda," Luke grimly admitted as he began walking away from his X-Wing.

* * *

"They told me they fixed it!" Lando Calrissian growled after he failed to engage the hyperdrive on the _Millennium Falcon_. "It's not my fault!"

Leia Organa groaned inwardly. "Of course it's not," she said. "The Empire probably sabotaged the hyperdrive."

In a turn of events Leia never anticipated, Lando Calrissian had betrayed them to Darth Vader. Han Solo was interrogated, tortured, and frozen in carbonite. Lando then turned against Vader, freed Leia, Chewbacca, and See-Threepio before attempting to rescue the frozen Han from Boba Fett. The whole situation in Cloud City was supposed to be a trap set for Luke Skywalker, but Leia did not know if Luke arrived. She originally hoped Luke would have stayed far away from Bespin, but now Leia wished Luke was there to help them.

And now they were stuck on a ship without a working hyperdrive being pursued by the Imperial fleet.

"Chewie, see what you can do with it back there," Lando said before Chewbacca roared something in his language.

"I'm trying my best over here!" Lando said. "Someone's gotta pilot this thing."

Chewbacca protested, but left the cockpit in hopes of fixing the hyperdrive before the Imperials captured them again.

Leia quickly moved into the copilot's chair beside Lando. "You think you can outmaneuver them?" she asked.

"I'd better," Lando simply stated. It didn't inspire Leia with much confidence. "I can't believe they disabled the hyperdrive. It's like Vader thought of everything."

"Not quite everything," Leia said, thinking of Luke.

Darth Vader entered the bridge of the _Executor_. His black mask obscured the rage he felt. The carefully laid trap for Luke Skywalker was all for naught. Not only did the boy never arrive at Cloud City, but his friends were attempting to escape. The Dark Lord of the Sith would not allow them to foil his plans again. He looked to Admiral Firmus Piet, who was observing the escape attempt by the _Millennium Falcon_.

"Did your men disable the hyperdrive on the _Millennium Falcon_?" Vader asked.

"Yes, milord," Piet replied after looking to Vader. "We'll have them in our tractor beam shortly. They won't be escaping."

A lieutenant approached Vader and the admiral. He was a young fair skinned male with blue eyes. "Admiral, Lord Vader, we have the _Millennium Falcon_ , in our tractor beam now," the lieutenant said.

"Excellent work," Vader said. "I will be there to greet our prisoners when they arrive. I want them alive." Vader quickly turned and began walking towards the turbolift, his ebony cape billowing behind him as he strode.

Lando Calrissian's hands tightened into fists. A look of defeat crept onto his face and he slumped back into the pilot's chair. "They've got us in the tractor beam," he said.

"Oh dear!" said Threepio. He was still in pieces, wrapped in a bundle at the far corner of the cockpit. "We're doomed!"

Leia inwardly cursed, but realized their situation was not completely grim. She looked to Lando and said, "This whole thing was a trap for Luke. They won't kill us."

"I know you must think highly of Luke, but it's not like he took the bait yet," grumbled Lando.

Leia glared at Lando. "You sound like you actually want Luke to get captured!" she barked at the scoundrel.

Chewbacca growled as he returned to the bridge.

"Chewie, tell her that's not what I meant," Lando told the Wookiee.

"Oh shut up!" Leia yelled at Lando. "You're the reason we're even in this situation in the first place. Han is being taken to Jabba the Hutt because you decided to cut a deal with Darth Vader."

Chewbacca echoed an affirmative, but made no move against Calrissian. It was more of a statement to try to calm the situation, but it wasn't working.

"Oh I'm sure the Empire will be gracious if we just surrender peacefully!" Threepio exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Lando and Leia yelled at Threepio at the same time. The Lando said, "I'm going to regret what I did for the rest of my life, Leia. I'm sorry."

Leia turned away from Lando and observed as a hangar bay grew ever closer. Dread filled the pit of her stomach. _Luke, we need you,_ Leia thought. _I need you_. Leia closed her eyes, hoping that Luke was somewhere safe out there.

The _Millennium Falcon_ landed in a hangar bay of the _Executor_ , brought in precisely by a tractor beam. TIE Fighters were docked around the Rebel ship and a squadron of Stormtroopers awaited the Rebels aboard it. Darth Vader stepped towards the ship, passing through the ranks of the Stormtroopers. The boarding ramp of the _Falcon_ opened. The Stormtroopers readied their blaster rifles as Leia Organa descended the ramp first. She was unarmed and had her arms raised above her head.

"You win, Vader," Leia told the Dark Lord. "You can set your trap now."

"Princess Leia, you overestimate your worth," Darth Vader told her. "Your courage in exiting your ship unarmed is admirable, though foolish. You presume far too much, child."

Lando Calrissian followed after Leia next along with Chewbacca carrying Threepio on his back. Darth Vader turned his face towards Calrissian, glaring at the Cloud City baron administrator. Vader had little tolerance for those who thwarted his plans and reacted with predictable fury. He raised his right hand and reached out with the Force, using it to choke Calrissian.

Lando started gasping for air and reached for his throat, falling to his knees. Chewbacca roared at Darth Vader and pushed past Leia, hoping to charge at the Dark Lord. Without releasing his Force hold on Lando, Vader used the Force to push Chewbacca against the hull of the _Millennium Falcon_. The Wookiee hit the ship with a loud thud and fell to the floor of the hangar, still alive though badly injured.

"I'll deal with you next, Wookiee," Vader said coldly before returning his fury towards Calrissian.

"Stop it!" Leia yelled at Vader. She leveled her gaze coldly at the Dark Lord of the Sith as her newfound ally gasped for air beside her. The fury of her voice grabbed Vader's attention, but he also sensed something else. He sensed a spike in the Force.

Vader released his hold on Lando Calrissian, who quickly began gasping for air while clutching his throat. The Dark Lord then approached Leia, stopping before the Rebel leader. He towered over the young woman and observed she glared at him with undying hatred. Yet Vader could sense no fear in her. Still, there was something odd about her.

Vader then looked to the Stormtroopers. "Escort Calrissian, the Wookiee, and the droid to their cells," he said to them. "You will escort the Princess to my quarters immediately." Vader briefly returned his attention to the Princess, allowing his gaze to linger briefly. There was something very familiar about her. The Dark Lord then turned on his heels and walked away from her, allowing the soldiers to take the Rebels as prisoners.

Leia's wrists were in binders. The Rebel leader was not anticipating the torture that certainly awaited her at the hands of the Dark Lord of the Sith. She knew Vader planned to use Leia to draw Luke into a trap, so she resolved to resist Vader's torture to the best of her abilities. Vader's quarters did not have any sort of visible interrogation structure, which only served to confuse Leia. She noted it was drab and undecorated. There were workbenches, droids, and a hyperbaric chamber. Leia noted the chair within the chamber had medical equipment surrounding it, likely the sort of equipment required to service the Dark Lord's cybernetics.

"Why would he bring me here?" Leia asked aloud before the door to Vader's quarters slid open. Darth Vader's imposing frame stood before her as did a medical droid. Vader accompanied the droid inside his quarters as the door slid closed behind him.

"Collect the blood sample from the princess," Vader commanded the medical droid.

Leia looked to Darth Vader quizzically. "A blood sample?" she asked as the droid approached her.

"Lord Vader requires a sample of your blood," the medical droid simply stated. "Please extend your arm and lift your sleeve so I can obtain a small sample."

"Do as the droid requests," Vader told his prisoner. "I will not ask as nicely."

Leia glared at the Dark Lord before she complied with the medical droid's instructions. Leia extended her arm to the medical droid, who found her vein with ease. The droid took the sample and handed her gauze and bandage with its free hand. "Apply these to stop the bleeding," the droid told her.

Leia bandaged herself as Vader told the droid, "Perform a paternity test at my medical station," Vader told the droid. "Also, provide me with her midichlorian count."

"Are you serious?" Leia asked Darth Vader. "What sort of sick twisted joke is this?"

Vader simply turned his gaze to Leia, saying nothing for the moment. It unnerved Leia to hear no answer from the Dark Lord. The medical droid quickly performed the DNA analysis and the midichlorian analysis at the medical station. The medical droid recorded the information on a data disc before returning to Darth Vader.

"Lord Vader, the results are conclusive," the droid said. "The prisoner is your daughter. Her midichlorian count is 22,000."

"Thank you for your service," Vader growled before pulling his lightsaber from his belt. He ignited the glowing red blade and sliced through the medical droid's body, destroying it. He then called the data disc to his hand with the Force before deactivating his lightsaber.

"What?" Leia said, shaken to her core, as she backed away from the Dark Lord. "This has to be some mistake. My parents were Bail and Breha Organa. You can't be my father."

"The proof is on this disc," Vader said to her, raising it in his gloved left hand. "The Jedi hid you from me and their failure is now complete. You have the potential to become very powerful, Princess. Through me, you can gain knowledge to use the Force. If you accept my offer, I will train you. You will even become powerful enough to save the man you love."

Leia overcame her initial shock and walked towards Darth Vader. She grabbed the data disc from the Dark Lord's hands and brought it to the computer terminal by the medical station. After inserting the disc, she read the results for herself. The Princess fell to her knees, her mouth open, completely speechless. Part of her wanted to believe the results had been forged, but deep within herself, she knew it was true.

"How is this possible?" Leia asked, choosing not to look at her father. "You're a monster. You are not a man."

"I was once more man than machine," Vader revealed to Leia as he walked towards her. "Obi-Wan Kenobi tried to use your mother against me and left me horribly scarred and disfigured. He then had you hidden from me. Your mother looked forward to having you, Leia. What Obi-Wan took from you cannot be forgiven. It was your destiny to rule the galaxy with me. But it is not too late for you. Let me train you in the ways of the Force. Through the power of the dark side, you can save the one you love and rule the galaxy with me."

Leia closed her eyes. "Han," she said as she rose slowly. "His name is Han Solo." She would do anything to save Han and felt powerless when he was being frozen in carbonite. It was all due to the monster now offering Leia the power to save Han and rule the galaxy with him. Luke never came to help them. In Leia's mind, the possibility was slim that Han could have been saved had Luke arrived. But now she needed to take care of herself.

Luke Skywalker once told Leia about the dark side, saying it was incredibly corruptive and destructive. But Leia wondered if that was truly the case. Her own adoptive father had lied to Leia all her life about her true heritage. Even if Leia did believe in the cause of the Rebel Alliance, Leia understood the Rebellion lived on shaky ground. With the teachings she could learn from Darth Vader, not only could Leia save Han, she reasoned, but she could also gain power to help the Rebellion. It was risky, but Leia still could not shake the fact that she hated Darth Vader, the monster who stood by while Grand Moff Tarkin ordered the destruction of Alderaan.

"But I don't have the Force," Leia told Darth Vader.

"The midi-chlorians are a measure of your potential as a Force user," Vader told her. Leia turned to face her father as he continued. "The Jedi used this knowledge to find potential recruits for their order."

"But you betrayed the Jedi Order," Leia told him. "Luke told me you were once a Jedi, but you betrayed and murdered his father."

"Is that what Luke was told?" Vader asked rhetorically. Leia almost thought she could detect a hint of amusement in the cyborg's mechanical voice. "Luke's father remained loyal to the Repbulic, but he was killed by Obi-Wan Kenobi on Mustafar. It was the same battle in which Obi-Wan nearly killed me."

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you," Leia told her father. "My father told…"

Vader pointed his finger at Leia and menacingly interrupted, "Bail Organa was not your father. He lied to you. I have given you nothing but truth."

"You're still a monster," Leia said as she turned to face her father. "Even if you are my father, you're still a murderer. You're an accessory to the deaths of all who lived on Alderaan."

"That was foolish scheme of Tarkin," Darth Vader told her. "My master delighted at their deaths while I took no pleasure in it. If you want vengeance, and I sense you do, the power I offer can allow you to do so. You will also gain the power to save the one you love."

"Why should I believe you?" asked Leia.

"Search your feelings, my daughter," replied Vader. "You know it to be true."

Leia wished she could sense deception in the Dark Lord, knowing full well he was capable of deception. She was still shaken by the knowledge her entire life was a lie. Leia found herself growing slightly jealous of the power Luke wielded. If she had that power, Leia knew she could save Han. That Vader was offering power freely was something Leia believed she could use against the Sith Lord. Even if it was the dark side, it could be used for the greater good. Leia could save the Rebellion by overthrowing the Sith Order from within.

Leia dropped to one knee in front of the Dark Lord. "I pledge myself to your teachings, father," the Princess said with resolve. "I'll do anything to save Han. I just ask you to spare my friends whom you now hold prisoner."

"That can be arranged," Vader said to her. He motioned with his left hand. "Rise, my apprentice. We will begin your training on Vjun where I will present you with a lightsaber. I will secure a pardon for you, but until then, you will remain my prisoner."

"Understood," Leia said to her new master. She only hoped she could survive Darth Vader's training long enough to be able to save Han and the Rebellion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars is the property of Lucasfilm, Ltd. All characters, locations, objects, and concepts are used without permission. No profit is being made.

 **If You Honor What They Fight For**

 **Revised Special Edition**

 **Act I – Seduction**

 **Chapter 2**

Vjun grew larger as a single _Lambda-_ class shuttle approached the nearly lifeless world. The planet was mostly colored dull green and black, its surface harmed by acidic rainfall. Darth Vader flew his shuttle towards the surface in silence next to his daughter. The prisoners remained in the hold, to be taken into custody by Vader's personal garrison. Vader took note of his daughter's sense of foreboding as they entered the planet's atmosphere. Vjun was a world strong in the dark side. The recently awakened Leia could only detect a faint sense of this reality.

It was something Vader intended to change. He had no doubt in his mind that the Emperor's agents would continue to pursue the son of Anakin Skywalker. Ideally, Vader would have preferred a chance to turn his son to the dark side. Luke was the beneficiary of more Jedi training, which could allow him to be forged into a weapon much quicker. Like Darth Sidious at the end of the Naboo crisis, Vader no longer had the time to raise a successor from infancy or childhood. It was only when Galen Marek bested Vader five years ago that the Dark Lord realized he missed a golden opportunity.

Darth Sidious once told Darth Vader that it was the responsibility of the Sith to seize opportunities for greater power. _Those who seek greater power must not shy from the desire to claim greater power. This is the natural order and why the Jedi failed. In nature, the strong survive and the weak perish._

Of course, in training a successor to assist in overthrowing the Emperor, Vader was violating the spirit of the Rule of Two. Vader had no issue doing this since his master had little regard for the antiquated rule.

The shuttle approached Bast Castle. Through the viewports, the immense black form of Vader's personal fortress could inspire dread. Acid rain glanced off its outer walls. The great spire towered into the heavens above the wide base. Vader piloted the shuttle towards one of the hangar bays near the tower base. The shuttle approached its landing spot and its wings folded upward before completing its landing. TIE fighters were stored in the hangar, including Darth Vader's TIE Advanced x1. Members of Darth Vader's personal Stormtrooper garrison were in the hangar bay, ready to take the prisoners into custody.

Darth Vader triggered the entrance ramp's descent from the main console. Then, without speaking a word, he removed his safety harness and rose from his seat. Leia followed her new master's lead and followed him to the entrance ramp. The duo descended the ramp. Darth Vader walked towards the officer in charge, a tall human male in a black uniform.

"Lieutenant, the prisoners are in the hold," Vader told the officer. "The Wookiee has been pacified and will not be a problem. Escort them to their cells."

"Understood, my lord," the officer said before he signaled a group of Stormtroopers to approach the ship. The soldiers entered the ship as father and daughter walked away from the ship and towards a turbolift. Only the sound of machinery and Vader's breathing echoed in the hangar until the soldiers emerged from Vader's shuttle with his prisoners – Leia's allies.

A single red and white R2 unit scurried out of the way as turbolift doors opened in front of Vader. Leia followed her father inside the turbolift, standing next to his tall black armored form. The turbolift began its descent.

"Your training is about to begin, Princess," Vader told her while continued to stare at the turbolift door. "I can still sense your hatred of me. In time, that hatred will make you a powerful warrior."

"I have a question," Leia stated before looking to her father. "Why did you betray the Jedi?"

"You assume much, Leia," retorted the Dark Lord as he turned to face her. "They betrayed me. They also betrayed you."

"How?" Leia asked. "I wasn't even born yet."

Vader revealed, "The Jedi would not give me the power to save your mother from death while she was pregnant with you."

Leia was about to say something, but the turbolift doors opened in front of them, revealing one of Darth Vader's private training chambers. Black dueling droids stood lifeless in the center and numerous training remotes sat motionless on the cold durasteel floor. Vader walked out of the turbolift with his black cape billowing behind him. He was closely followed by Leia, who was still curious for answers.

"Who was mother?" she asked, seeking to unravel the mystery of her parentage. "If you are my father, who was she?"

"Padmé Naberrie," Vader revealed, "better known as Senator Amidala of Naboo."

"I always idolized her," Leia said in astonishment, her voice leaving her as she walked beside her father. "I… I always wanted to be like her. She was a great leader."

"The betrayal of the Jedi ran deep," Vader told her as he walked towards a worktable. "They would not help me save her, but instead allowed her to die."

"That makes no sense. My fa…" Leia started to say before correcting herself, "Bail Organa said the Jedi did not murder people in cold blood."

"The Clone Wars changed the Jedi," Vader reflected as he stopped in front of a worktable. Components for a new lightsaber were strewn about its surface, including a blood red synthetic crystal. "The Jedi would have destroyed the galaxy if their order had not been purged."

Vader raised his right gloved hand and telekinetically raised the lightsaber components, assembling them into a working weapon. The crystal at the center was hidden by the handle as it slid above it. The pieces fit together perfectly as if the dark lord had accomplished the feat multiple times. The design and aesthetic were duplicated from Darth Vader's lightsaber. The completed lightsaber floated to Leia's hand.

Leia took the lightsaber from the air and activated the blade of synthetic bloodshine with a _snap-hiss_. She swung the blade lazily from the air, having never had the opportunity to handle Luke's weapon. She marveled at the power she held within her hands.

"You will begin training with basic lightsaber drills to learn the basic forms of lightsaber combat," Vader told her. "I will provide a holocron to instruct you on the times when I am away. I will also teach you full power you can unleash with the Force. The Force is like any weapon you can use to aid you in battle. Mastering the Force will make you unbeatable."

Vader drew his lightsaber from his belt and ignited the blood red blade. "Are you ready to begin?" he asked.

"Are you crazy?" Leia asked. "I've never used one of these things before."

"Death does not wait for you to be ready!" Vader growled as he slammed his lightsaber down at his daughter using only one hand. Leia instinctively blocked him with her lightsaber. "It is cruel and unforgiving."

Vader used a Force push to shove Leia away from him. "You have the instinct and the ability," he told her. "I will forge you into an agent of death."

Leia fell on her back and her lightsaber clattered away from her grasp. She watched as Vader stalked towards her, still carrying his glowing blade of plasma in one gloved hand positioned in front of his body. Leia tried not to panic, instead deciding to trust in the power she never knew she had. She closed her eyes and focused on willing her new lightsaber back to her right hand. Leia heard a clattering along the floor before the lightsaber flew into her grasp.

Leia flipped back up to her feet and activated her lightsaber. She narrowed her gaze towards her father, standing over half a meter shorter than his towering form. Leia stared at him unafraid, ready to gain more power from her new teacher.

"Very good," Vader commented. "Now we will begin with the basics of Shii-Cho."

Leia suppressed a grin as she opened herself to the dark side. The power to save the galaxy was hers to claim.

* * *

Yoda observed Luke Skywalker during one of his many training drills. The humid air made the training even more uncomfortable and the sounds of Dagobah's many lifeforms could be heard around them. Yoda sat on a gnarled root poking up from the ground while he leaned forward on his gimer stick. Luke was busy levitating his astromech droid while he also faced a training remote with his lightsaber drawn. The blue energy blade blazed through the air, deflecting shot after shot.

It was then that Yoda sensed a shift in the Force, the sort of shift he only felt once in his life. The ancient Jedi Master sighed. "Expected this, I did not," he thought aloud.

"Expected what?" Luke asked after he deactivated his lightsaber and lowered R2-D2 to the surface. The astromech droid beeped happily after making contact with solid land once again.

"Worry about that now, you should not," Yoda said before standing. "Done well in your training, you have. Still, another test awaits before ready to become a Jedi, you will be."

Luke wiped the sweat from his brow before hooking his lightsaber to his belt. The young Jedi walked towards his master. "What test is that?" Luke inquired.

"A weapon of his own, a Jedi must have," Yoda told his apprentice. "Find a crystal for your new lightsaber, you must."

"But I already have a lightsaber," stated Luke to his master. He walked towards a rock beside his diminutive master and sat atop it.

"A test of a Jedi, constructing a new lightsaber is," Yoda told him.

"I understand, Master Yoda," Luke said. "But where will I go?"

The ghostly apparition of Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared before Luke and Yoda. "I will be your guide to Ossus," Obi-Wan told Luke. "It is located in the Adegan System and was once home to the Jedi Order. We used to go to Ilum to get our lightsaber crystals, but it is under the control of the Empire. You will be safer on Ossus."

Luke looked to Yoda and asked, "You're not coming with me?" As soon as the question left his mouth, Luke realized the absurdity of the inquiry.

"Meditate, I must," Yoda said sadly. "When completed your lightsaber is, return to me, you will."

"Master Yoda, what's wrong?" asked Luke, noting the change in tone of his master's voice.

"Worry about it, you should not," Yoda said before giving his apprentice a smile. "Be with you, Obi-Wan will."

"I can only guide you in this quest, Luke," Obi-Wan told his last apprentice. "This test is for you and you alone. Yoda will be here when you return."

Luke turned to his loyal astromech droid. "Artoo, get the X-Wing ready," Luke said. Then he returned his gaze to Yoda, "I will return. I promise."

* * *

Darth Vader walked forward in his personal holonet chamber. The door slid shut behind his black armored form. He was overdue for contact with his master regarding the events on Bespin. There was no doubt in his mind the Emperor was aware of the failure to capture Luke Skywalker. The eyes of Darth Sidious were everywhere. They were two men seeking the same person each to their own ends. Vader knew Luke Skywalker could become a threat to him if the Emperor managed to get his hands on the boy. Even while training his daughter, Vader could not relent in his search for Luke Skywalker.

Darth Vader knelt before the holonet projector just as the large blue-white image of the Emperor's hooded face appeared above it. The man known as Palpatine stared at his apprentice with his sickly yellow reptilian eyes. Years of dark side corruption as well as injuries sustained in a battle with Mace Windu left Darth Sidious with the appearance of a frightening old wizard.

"Your effort to capture the young Skywalker has failed, Lord Vader," said Sidious. It was a dry delivery, one that did not portray much amusement. "You were supposed to capture the young Skywalker and deliver him to me, Lord Vader. So long as the son of Anakin Skywalker lives, he is a threat to us."

"I apologize for my failure, my master," Vader said to the Emperor. "Skywalker's path will lead him to me. There will be no escaping me next time. Despite my failure to lure Skywalker into my trap, it yielded an unforeseen result. One of Skywalker's friends is Force sensitive."

The Emperor was genuinely curious. "My reports say that the smuggler known as Han Solo was successfully transported off Bespin by Boba Fett," he stated. "So it must be the princess. It is strange I did not discover this earlier."

"It is the princess," Vader confirmed. He held his mental shields high against the prying of Darth Sidious. "Leia Organa has much potential and could become a weapon we could use to bait Skywalker into our trap."

Vader could feel his master's probing. "A powerful asset she could become, yes," the Emperor mused. "So you wish to train her in the ways of the dark side?"

"I have already helped the princess discover her power," Vader admitted. "I request she receive a direct pardon from you so she can have the freedom to participate in operations which meet our mutual interest."

The Emperor scowled at his apprentice. Vader knew the risks of taking a student without informing his master first. The last time Vader trained an apprentice, it caused a blunder that led to the creation of the Rebel Alliance. "It's ironic," Palpatine said, almost as if reading his dark pupil's thoughts. "Your first apprentice helped create the Rebel Alliance. Your next apprentice will destroy the hope of the Rebel Alliance."

"It will be done, my master," Vader stated. "Leia will turn to the dark side."

"See to it that she does, Lord Vader," the Emperor commanded sternly. "I will issue a pardon for your new apprentice, but if she betrays us, you must destroy her. And do take care not to forget you search for the young Skywalker. He remains a threat to us and must be dealt with."

"Yes, my master," Vader said. "I have not forgotten."

"Good, my old friend," said Darth Sidious. "We also have other matters to discuss. What is your report on the progress of the new Death Star?"

Darth Vader replied, "It is proceeding, my master. I have deployed additional resources upon the request of Moff Jerjerrod. They have faced significant obstacles maintaining their schedule as well as the secrecy of the battle station. I fear Xixor's efforts will only further undermine our efforts to maintain secrecy, my master."

"He is useful to us," the Emperor admitted. "You needn't concern yourself with such matters, Lord Vader. Once the Death Star is completed and we have dealt with Skywalker, the Rebellion will be crushed."

Darth Vader was concerned. Xixor often sought to undermine Vader at every turn, so the Sith Lord naturally viewed the leader of the Black Sun crime syndicate with suspicion. There was no doubt to the Falleen's usefulness, but like many who sought the ear of the Emperor, there was always an ulterior motive. This sort of activity amused the Emperor, a man who enjoyed playing the political game as much as those who sought to gain his favor. Vader was far simpler in his approach and pursued his affairs just as simply.

"What of reports of the Rebels reorganizing over the last three month, my master?" Vader asked.

"They are of no concern to us," the Emperor said to his apprentice. "See to it that you deal with Skywalker. Everything else is of little importance."

"As you wish," Vader said before the Emperor closed his transmission from Coruscant.

* * *

Ossus was a world mostly forgotten by the rest of the galaxy. Once the seat of power for the Jedi Order, it was now home to indigenous tribes descended from the old inhabitants of Ossus. Apart from activity during the Clone Wars, most people in the galaxy did not even know Ossus existed. For that reason alone, the Galactic Empire did not have a presence there.

The light brown and green orb appeared before Luke's view as he exited hyperspace in his X-Wing. The young Jedi to be read the screen in his cockpit as R2-D2's droidspeak was translated for him.

 _I'm not detecting any Imperial ships in the system_ , was Artoo's statement.

"I didn't figure on running into the Empire at all out here, Artoo," Luke told his astromech droid. "Just keep an eye out for them."

Luke stretched his senses outward. The Force was strong on Ossus. The young apprentice's senses were not as trained as Yoda's, but he knew there was something special about the planet. It was for that reason alone Luke was surprised the Empire chose not to establish a presence on the planet. There was no doubt the planet held its share of mysteries if the stories Obi-Wan told Luke were accurate.

"About 4000 years ago, a young Jedi named Exar Kun turned to the dark side of the Force," Obi-Wan explained to his pupil. "His reign of terror was brief, but it devastated Ossus and much of the galaxy. Events set in motion by Kun nearly led to the destruction of the Jedi."

"Who was he?" Luke had asked during his trip to Ossus.

"Exar Kun was a Dark Lord of the Sith like Vader and his master," Obi-Wan recounted. "Legends say Exar Kun was a powerful, yet curious Jedi. He was tempted by the dark side of the Force and allowed it to consume him."

"Like Vader," realized Luke. "What was Vader like? He wasn't always evil, was he?"

Obi-Wan paused before saying, "To truly understand the story of Darth Vader, you must first pass your trial, Luke. Darth Vader represents the failures of the Jedi Order much like Exar Kun did."

Luke was still inquisitive on the story of Darth Vader, but realized he would not get much out of Obi-Wan. He entered the atmosphere of Ossus, allowing the Force to guide his actions. The world, though not completely recovered from the Great Sith War, was home to life once again. Some forests wildlife could be seen as Luke flew towards an ancient network of caverns. The rust-colored stone beckoned Luke.

The X-Wing fighter landed, causing the dust beneath the craft to stir violently, blowing out from the sides like a rusty cloud of mist. Luke opened the canopy of his ship and removed his helmet. Artoo chirped curiously at Luke, but the young man said, "I will need you here to guard the ship, Artoo." The Jedi apprentice gazed at the landscape before him.

"Even after 4,000 years, the scars of the past remain," Obi-Wan told Luke. "Great pain can be felt here, amplified by the sorrow of those who died in the Great Sith War. Exar Kun had taken another apprentice, a great Jedi named Ulic Qel Droma. His brother Cay Qel Droma, also a Jedi, confronted his brother to get him to turn away from the dark side. Ulic, consumed by the dark side, killed his brother. Such scenes were not too uncommon. It is the way of the dark side to corrupt what was once good and twist it beyond recognition."

Luke descended the ladder to exit his fighter, taking a moment to gaze at the barren landscape. A system of caverns lay before him, brick red mountains rising from the iron-rich soil beneath Luke's feet. He could feel a stirring in the Force as it pulled him to one particular cave. Luke could sense something not unlike his experience in the cave on Dagobah, the coldness which chilled his bones even on a warm day.

"I can sense the sorrow and the pain, Ben," Luke said. "What drives people like Ulic to kill a brother? I could never imagine doing something like that."

"Luke, you must remain steadfast in your convictions," Obi-Wan told Luke. "What you will see on your quest may unsettle you."

Luke inhaled deeply before beginning the trek to the cave. He left his X-Wing behind, largely unconcerned about it being disturbed. Artoo was busy locking down the star fighter and would be prepared for Luke's return. As the cavern grew closer, Luke could sense a tingling sensation. It was not excitement, but one of curiosity. He still knew very little about Darth Vader. Luke's knowledge of his father only came from second hand reports. His aunt and uncle provided very little information about Anakin Skywalker, telling Luke lies for some unknown reason.

When Luke entered the cave, the chill in his body grew slightly more intense. He inhaled the mustiness of the cave, hearing drops of water in the distance and feeling the increasing humidity on his skin. As the light from outside the cavern grew more dim, Luke pulled a glow lamp from his belt and activated it. The cool blue-white glow provided additional illumination as the young Jedi ventured deeper into the cave. The drip-drip of water grew more frequent.

Suddenly, Luke no longer needed a glow lamp as a vision shimmered before him. He was in a hangar on some distant world. An older man in black garments and a cape appeared before Luke. The old man carried himself in a regal manner, each step precise with purpose. Suddenly, two Jedi burst into the hanger, with lightsabers drawn. Luke recognized Obi-Wan, appearing younger and carrying a blue-bladed lightsaber. The other Jedi was unknown to Luke. He wore dark brown robes and had a single braid coming from what was otherwise a short cropping of hair atop the younger Jedi's scalp. He appeared more furious and held a lightsaber with a green blade.

Luke instantly realized who it was. The younger Jedi was Anakin Skywalker, Luke's father. But who was the mystery man?

"You're going to pay for all the Jedi you killed today, Dooku," Anakin snarled at the dark man with white hair.

"I'll go in first and then you can..." Obi-Wan began to say before Anakin dismissively cut off his master.

"No," Anakin interrupted. "I'm taking him now!" Anakin charged at Dooku aggressively, impulsively dismissing Obi-Wan's plan before it could be heard.

Dooku raised his right arm and immediately blue-white lightning arced from his fingertips. Anakin was immediately struck by the lightning, is deadly tendrils surrounding his body. He screamed with surprise as he was thrown back into the wall.

"Father!" Luke yelled, forgetting it was a vision. He reached forward with his free hand, only to see the vision clear before his eyes. The craggy, damp cave was all that remained, illuminated by the glow lamp that Luke still clutched.

"Anakin was impulsive," Obi-Wan stated as his Force ghost appeared beside Luke. "He often charged into danger without regard for the consequences."

"I never knew," Luke revealed, looking to Obi-Wan for clarity. "Is this what got him killed by Darth Vader?"

Obi-Wan looked at Luke sadly. "Anakin's recklessness was his undoing," he explained. "But we have remained here too long. You must continue."

"I understand," Luke said before he looked away from Obi-Wan. The elder Jedi's Force ghost left Luke's side before Luke continued deeper into the cave. His footsteps echoed, contrasting with the frequent dripping of water. After a few more meters, Luke began to hear flowing water in the distance. Luke was treading solely on guidance from the Force, having faith that it would lead him to the crystal for his new lightsaber.

It was only a few steps further before Luke experienced another vision. It was on the bridge of some capital ship. Battle was raging outside the ship, but it was also evident that another battle was taking place. Anakin Skywalker was fighting Dooku in front of some chair. An older man sat in the chair, obviously a prisoner. Anakin's blue lightsaber blade tore through Dooku's wrists. Dooku's lightsaber flew into Anakin's other hand. Anakin activated the scarlet blade as Dooku fell to his knees in front of the Jedi. Anakin crossed the two lightsabers in front of Dooku's throat, holding him at the Jedi's mercy.

"Good, Anakin," said the captive, obviously pleased with Anakin's performance. "Good." After a brief pause, the man said, "Kill him. Kill him now."

Anakin seemed conflicted by the order. "I shouldn't," he said with hesitation.

"Do it," ordered the old man menacingly.

Anakin used the lightsaber blades to slice cleanly through Dooku's neck, decapitating his enemy. Luke ran forward screaming, "No! Anakin would never have done that! It's a trick!"

The vision suddenly cleared only to be replaced by another vision. This time, they were in some grand office. Anakin was there, showing great despair in his face. A man with a deformed face was also present, lying in front of a broken window. It was obvious the two were very high above the surface. Anakin was distraught.

"What have I done?" he asked, feeling the weight of whatever actions he committed earlier.

The older man rose and approached Anakin. "You are fulfilling your destiny, Anakin," the old man said. "Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force."

Luke stared at the vision, unable to speak. The chill he felt outside the cavern was most intense at his current location. It was if Luke was being allowed to witness a decision that changed the fate of the galaxy.

And it did not seem real to Luke, even though every fiber of his being knew what he saw was true.

"I will do whatever you ask," Anakin said with desperation.

"Good," said the old man. Luke immediately knew who the man was. It was Palpatine, before he became the Emperor.

"Just help me save Padme's life," Anakin pleaded. "I can't live without her. I won't let her die. I want the power to stop death."

"To cheat death is a power only one has achieved, but if we work together, I know we can discover the secret," Palpatine told Anakin.

Anakin knelt before Palpatine. "I pledge myself to your teachings," he said to Palpatine.

"Good," Palpatine said, marveling at his victory. "Good." He closed his eyes. "The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth..."

Palpatine opened his eyes. Luke no longer wanted to hear it and began yelling at his father to get up, but the vision persisted in spite of Luke.

"Vader," Palpatine finished.

"No!" Luke screamed as he ran towards the vision, which faded before him. He did not realize he was close to the river and fell in. The current began to carry the young Jedi, who was barely able to hold onto his glow lamp. He was saved when his body collided with a bend in the river and he was able to climb out of the cold water.

His flight suit soaked, Luke lay beside the river, panting for breath. "Ben, why didn't you tell me?" Luke asked. "Why?"

"You were not ready to know the true story of Anakin Skywalker," Obi-Wan said as his Force ghost materialized. "Facing this truth was to be your Trial of Spirit."

Luke sat up slowly, resting his glow lamp beside him. "I don't understand," Luke admitted. "You told me Vader betrayed and murdered my father."

"Anakin was seduced by the dark side of the Force," Obi-Wan stated as he sat in front of Luke. "At that moment, he ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader."

"I remember seeing my face in Darth Vader's helmet in the cave on Dagobah," Luke said. "He was once a great Jedi. If I had gone to chase my vision, I would have learned then."

"And you would have not been prepared," Obi-Wan said. "Anakin never took the Trial of Spirit. This is what Master Yoda was preparing for you. Anakin was supposed to be the Chosen One, the one who would destroy the Sith. Instead, he joined the Sith and became Darth Vader."

"So that was my trial?" Luke asked. "To accept that Darth Vader was my father? To confront this truth?"

"One day, you will have to face Darth Vader with this knowledge," Obi-Wan told Luke. "Only a fully trained Jedi Knight can hope to defeat Darth Vader. But you need to accept this and realize the stakes. You are our last hope, Luke. This experience has not broken you or made you feel despair. I feel you are ready for what comes next."

Luke turned his head to see a crystal on the cave floor begin glowing green. He lifted the crystal from the ground and inspected it. Luke could sense it. This was to be the crystal that would be the heart of his new lightsaber. "I won't fail you, Obi-Wan," Luke said.

"Go to my home on Tatooine," Obi-Wan instructed. "There you will find the components necessary to construct your new lightsaber. Your test will be to assemble it using only the Force. Continue to trust in the Force and it will remain your ally. Return to Yoda once you have completed this task."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," Luke said. "I will."


End file.
